1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing gear, and more particularly, to an apparatus to fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D307457 issued to Corrie on Apr. 24, 1990 for a fishing hand caster. However, it differs from the present invention because Corrie teaches a design for a fishing hand caster of a different physical and ornamental shape.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,207 issued to Strope on Feb. 15, 2005 for a fishing line spool for jug fishing. However, it differs from the present invention because Strope teaches a fishing line spool with different sizes of female threads for removably attaching to a threaded neck of a plastic bottle to create a jug line used for jug fishing. The spool is removed from the bottle for storage. The spool is provided with a line spool area around which fishing line is wrapped to store the line and with a double walled protection flange provided with penetrable material to receive the pointed end of hooks when the fishing line is not in use. A locking pin removably extends through pin openings provided on either side of the spool area to prevent fishing line from unwinding from the thread spool area and as a means of fixing the depth of the fishing line. The locking pin can be removed from the pin openings to allow the fishing line to be wrapped onto or unwrapped from the spool area.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,076 issued to Bennett on Sep. 28, 2004 for a float supported fishing apparatus with automatic hook set. However, it differs from the present invention because Bennett teaches a free floating fishing apparatus includes a float and a spool that is positioned on the float for holding a supply of line to be dispensed. A line holding beam is mounted on the float and has a line guide that enables fishing line to be spooled from the spool through the line guide and then underwater for fishing. Rigging such as a hook, sinker or the like can be attached to the free end portion of a line. The spool is comprised of two sections, a non-rotating section, which is received over the float and a rotating section received over the non-rotating section. A finite length of line is wound on the rotating section and a selected amount is payed out prior to fishing. The free end of the payed out line is attached to a hook and perhaps a float and the float and hook are dropped into the water. Depending upon the amount of line wound and whether the spool sections are locked during fishing, a finite amount of line may pay our after the fish has struck the hook.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,636 issued to Doskocil, et al. on Sep. 5, 1989 for a hand-held trotline holder. However, it differs from the present invention because Doskocil, et al. teach a hand-held trotline holder adapted for safety accumulating, storing, and dispensing a trotline having a main line with spaced drop lines carrying hooks. The trotline holder includes an arcuate handgrip and spool-like member that rotates with respect to the handgrip. The spool-like member comprises a hollow cylindrical hub with two circular flanges; one of those flanges is attached at each of the two ends of the hub. The trotline is accumulated around the hub and contained between the two flanges. The hub is adapted to rotate about its central (longitudinal) axis, and the two flanges (which are preferably formed integrally with the hub) therefore rotate in planes perpendicular to the hub's central axis. Rigidly affixed to the outer face of the first flange is a series of peripherally and outwardly opening compartments; each compartment has at least one radially extending slot for storing one or more hooks attached to the drop lines. The second flange has affixed thereto an external knob, which is adapted to be grasped for turning the spool about its central axis. Permanently mounted within the cylindrical spool hub is a handgrip, which is adapted for rotatably supporting the spool. A portion of the handgrip acts as a guard or shield between the user's hand (which hand is supporting the spool) and the points and barbs of hooks that are captured within the compartments. The handgrip also preferably includes a structure, which permits control of the rotation of the spool with respect to the handgrip. In one embodiment, a handgrip is configured so that the user's thumb may extend over the top of the handgrip for a short distance in order to bear against a portion of the spool in such a way as to inhibit rotation thereof. This is done by sizing the shield so that the end of the thumb may engage a sidewall of one of the adjacent compartments (thereby preventing the compartment from rotating with respect to the user's hand). In another embodiment, a protuberance carried by a flexible portion of the handgrip may be moved to a position where it interferes with free rotation of the spool. By flexing the handgrip portion so as to force interference between the protuberance and one or more sidewalls of the compartments, rotation of the compartments about the central axis can be selectively retarded and/or prevented. A typical embodiment will have first and second flanges about 10 inches in diameter, and will have some 23 compartments with associated slots, each of which may conveniently hold up to 5 or 6 substantial hooks. Such a holder can accommodate over 250 feet of main line and about 5° drop lines with their associated hooks. All of this can be accomplished with a holder that is relatively compact (i.e., capable of being placed in an envelope of about 165 cubic inches) and which will weigh only about 4½ pounds.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,740 issued to Weeks, et al. on Aug. 25, 1987 for a hand held reel. However, it differs from the present invention because Weeks, et al. teach a hand reel for fishing line formed by an outer annular member rotatable about an inner annular member, both the inner and outer members are made of two annular halves, an outer peripheral surface of the outer annular member is of a generally U-shaped radially outwardly opening configuration as viewed in radial cross-section to accommodate fishing line thereupon, the inner annular member has a plurality of circumferentially spaced radially outwardly opening slots which guidingly receive an innermost circumferential edge of the outer annular member for guiding relative rotation between the two annular members, a slot formed in at least one of the inner annular member halves receives a brake mechanism spring biased axially outwardly and having an axial inboard end portion in bearing engagement against an annular braking surface portion of the outer annular member, the braking mechanism also includes an axially outboard end portion manually manipulable by the fingertips of a user's hand to selectively regulate the braking force to effectively create desired “drag” when utilizing the hand reel to fight a fish, the outer annular member halves having interengaged hooks and ledges along the annular braking surface portion which emit an audible sound as the braking mechanism inboard end portion moves therealong upon relative rotation of the outer annular member about the inner annular member, and the inboard end portion of the braking mechanism preferably being one or more balls each urged by a compression spring toward the annular braking surface portion.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,449 issued to Brachear on Aug. 26, 1986 for a fishing jug. However, it differs from the present invention because Brachear teaches a fishing jug comprises a floatable, hollow housing with a generally cylindrical sidewall and top and bottom end walls. A hollow, inverted U-shaped handle with a removable seal plug is connected to the top end wall in communication with the interior of the housing. There is a reduced-diameter neck in the lower portion of the sidewall having an external, toroidal surface of concave, parti-circular cross-section extending completely around the housing. There is a downwardly enlarged, flared lower ballast compartment between the neck and lower end wall. One or more hook-engageable loops are outstanding from the neck but are entirely recessed within a cylindrical projection of the sidewall. The loops are offset from a minimum diameter section of the neck.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,900 issued to Collins on Oct. 28, 1980 for a fishing apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Collins teaches a fishing apparatus, including a relatively short tubular cylinder around which fishing line is wound, the cylinder having a diametric crossbar adapted to be held by one of the hands of the user. The cylinder may have a raised rib or flange around each of its ends to assist in retaining the line thereon. At one side of the cylinder, an inwardly flared recess is provided adjacent the end of the crossbar, whereby the crossbar may be grasped by the fingers of one hand while the thumb of that hand is disposed in the flared recess in a position to be useful in controlling the line. Mirror image flared recesses may be provided, one at each end of the crossbar, in positions whereby one may be used when the drum is held in one hand and the other may be used when the drum is held in the opposite hand. The apparatus is, therefore, adapted for use by either right-handed or left-handed persons. Casting of the line is accomplished by swinging the free end of the line in a circle and then releasing it at a rapid velocity. Withdrawal of line from the cylinder during casting and drag on the line may be controlled by adjusting the angle of the cylinder to the cast direction. In one embodiment, a transverse bar is provided which permits rotation of the cylinder and provides additional means for controlling drag on the line. The free hand is used in rewinding of the line about the cylinder, by drawing in lengths of line and manipulating the cylinder and line to accomplish the rewinding.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,042 issued to Joe, et al. on Sep. 18, 1979 for a kite string reel structure. However, it differs from the present invention because Joe, et al. teach a kite string reel structure of such hollow internal configuration that a hand of a user may be removably disposed therein, and the hand when clenched grasping a transverse handle within the reel structure to support the latter in a desired position where the other hand of the user may be employed to wrap kite string on the reel or pay out kite string therefrom. When the reel structure is disposed in a substantially parallel direction to the kite string when a kite is being flown, the pull on the kite string will automatically cause a rapid pay out of kite string from the reel.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,235 issued to Dauvergne on Apr. 4, 1978 for a pole-less fishing rig. However, it differs from the present invention because Dauvergne teaches a fishing rig comprised of a simple spool of about five inch diameter, which contains the fishing line, with a handle, attached to its rear face, and its forward lip flared to permit easy dispersal of the contained fishing line. The central cavity formed by the flared front lip can be divided into compartments for storage of other fishing items, with a snap plastic lid to retain said items within their respective compartments. The compact and portable fishing rig is readily stored in a typical bureau or cabinet drawer, and can be hooked on the belt for hiking. In use, it is easily hand cast, as a slingshot would be used.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,703 B1 issued to Falkum on Mar. 23, 1965 for a line-storing reel. However, it differs from the present invention because Falkum teaches a line storing reel that comprises a spool fashioned from a simple annular band, which provides a satisfactory ring-like member. The band in transverse cross-section is fashioned into a shallow endless channel by flaring the circumferential marginal edges. This channel facilitates winding the line thereon when the line is being retrieved. In addition, it facilitates spinning of the whorls off when the line is initially thrown by hand and then allowed to payout in a generally well-known manner.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,881 issued to Halsey on Aug. 7, 1956 for a hand line drum. However, it differs from the present invention because Halsey teaches a hand line drum adapted for reeling in and paying out lines, such as fishing lines, kite string and other like light lines.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,429 issued to Jaworowski on Jul. 15, 1952 for TITLE. However, it differs from the present invention because Jaworowski teaches a methods of and apparatus for casting a fishing line, controlling the flight of the line, and retracting or retrieving the line after the cast has been made. More particularly, it relates to a line-holding and casting-control device from which the line may be permitted to unwind and slip off, without rotation of the device, in a direction generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the device. Preferably, but not necessarily, the device takes the form of an annular spool member having a central opening permitting manipulation of the device by the user without interference from a rod or other auxiliary equipment of the kind usually employed.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,988 issued to Dice on Apr. 26, 1927 for a fishing devise. However, it differs from the present invention because Dice teaches a device for paying out and reeling in the fishing line in casting, and also comprises a weighted attachment for the end of the line. The device for casting, which does not require a pole or rod; to payout the line without resistance or interference; to arrange the reel on which the line is wound so that the line feeds off the end of the reel in casting without necessitating rotation of the reel; to wind the line on the reel so that it will readily feed off of the end of the reel when the cast is made; to provide an improved weighted attachment for the end of the line; to hold the hook at an elevation above the bottom of the body of water so that it swings freely and does not catch on vegetation or other impediments at the bottom of the body of water.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.